My brother and the pack
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: When Jackie black's brother turned into this monster who she hated,she found out everything she was raised on as stories was real.jacob was one of them and so was she. how will life with the her brother and the pack work out for Jackie ,and the imprint she never expected.
1. Chapter 1: i want my brother back

(Jackie's pov)

"Jacob...Jacob...Jacob",I said as I poked my 16 year old brother.

"what Jackie,what could be so important that you've been poking me for the last five minutes",he asked.

"hi",I said.

"you little menace",he said while holding me upside down.

"now what to do with you",he shit I'm in to far.

"you like chocolate right Jackie",he asked knowingly.

"Jacob you wouldn't dare",I warned.

"oh but I would little sister I would",he Said carrying me over to the highly frosted chocolate cake,I made earlier.

"hold your breath",he said laughing.

then he dipped my face in the chocolate pulled me out he was red in the face from laughing.

"you shall pay",I said angrily.

"Oh m so scared of a 13 Year old girl",he teased.

"come give me a kiss Jakey ",I cooed.

"hell no",he yelled running.

then I chased him till I cornered I kissed his cheek while rubbing the chocolate frosting from my face onto his.

"sweet victory",I yelled happily.

"I'll get ya",promised Jake.

"you'll be able to get me when you get an A in math",I teased.

"then never right",he asked.

"ding ding ding,we have a winner",i proclaimed.

Jacob pouted and looked like a sad puppy who just got caught peeing on the carpet.

"you know I still love you",I reminded him. while wiping the remaining chocolate of my face with napkins.

"Hey the wristbands don't lie",he said holding up his right wrist .is right wrist which held a silver bracelet that said best big brother in the world engraved in Quilute on the inside. Mine was the same except it said best little sister.i definitely love my older brother,and he loves me.

* * *

That was a month ago before my sweet jake,with long hair slightly buff muscles,caring warm eyed brother was taken from he had cropped hair,massive muscles,a deep voice,no more caring eyes,and a fucking TATTOO A brother was gone he was no longer the old jacob. he took off his best big brother bracelet and for all I know threw it didn't care.

he no longer cares.i get beaten up at school because I don't have him to protect me,I get teased,mugged at school,hell I even had to go to the missed my 14th birthday,my winning spelling bee,10 sports game all of which we won,he even missed my 7th grade graduation Where I got five positively hates me,he doesn't love me,me brother is gone.

I NEED TO GET HIM BACK!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT?

(Jackie pov)

i want my brother back.i need to make a plan,I need to find out where he was disappearing to all the even missed my birthday because he had to be there.

_FLASH BACK month._

_I was turning 14,it was a Saturday so no way he could get promised he would be there. Sue Clearwater Seth and Leah were there to,Sue was like a mom,and Seth likes me i know he does he makes it obvious but he is also protective,and Leah is a protective older sister to. he was supposed to be here at 5:00 it was 5:15 I was slowly began losing hope,i even baked a cake.i started opening presents,leah got me a really cool leather notebook,Sue got me a silver charm bracelet,dad got me a ...a...a...A PHONE, Seth got me a necklace with a metal wolf on it ,and Rebecca and Rachel got me a pair of sandals and a was 6:30 the party ended at 7:30.i knew jake wasn't coming.i sat next to dad he tried to say it was okay,but it wasn't he didn't even care._

_"Jackie Jacob will be here",dad claimed._

_"sure",I said._

_i was holding Seth's hand when the clock read 7:00,I was sitting on the couch when it was 7:25,and was crying when it was missed it he totally missed was 9:00 when jake came home._

_"hey dad ,seth, Leah ,sue what's with the party stuff",asked Jake._

_"how about you ask your sister,it's her party",shouted Seth._

_"oh that's today",said jake._

_"look jackie I'm sorry I had work I had to do",jake tried to apologize._

_I held up my hand silencing Jacob._

_"JACOB EPHRIUM BLACK you promised", I yell._

_"Jackie I'm sorry,I had to work",he tried to tell me._

_i ran to my room,soon after Seth came up later with Leah to say goodbye,after that I cried myself to came in and kissed my forehead when he thought i was asleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Soon after Seth And Leah ended up like Jacob too.i had no connection with anyone I was alone.

I need to get him I want Jacob it hits me i see Paul, Sam,and Jared come up.I'm going to go out there.i walked out i was pissed,my skin was on fire I was shaking.

"what did you do to Jacob", I yell.

"this is none of your business Jackie",yelled Paul.

"What did he tell you"asks Jared.

"nothing he tells me nothing"iI screamed.i started burning up my skin was on fire.

"jackie are you Jacobs birth Sister.",asked Sam.

"Y...ye...yes",I stuttered.

"is Ephrium Black your grandfather",asked Sam more authoritative.

"Sam what's going on",asked Jacob,who suddenly decided to show up.

"You sister is going to phase",said Sam backing up.

"but she's only 13",said Jacob".

"you said it wouldn't happen we already have Leah",shouted Jacob.

"I'm 14 Jacob",I yelled.

then it hit me like a giant boulder.i fell to my knees it hurt like a white hot branding iron was being struck through my surprisingly it left as soon as it came then i felt immediate coolness.i looked at my feet,there were none they were replaced by giant white paws. i look up the boys that were once before human,are now three giant wolves, my brother who was behind me is now a brown wolf.

_"hey newbie",a voice said in my head._

_"shut up jared",said a voice that sounded like Jacob._

_"jared,paul,sam,JAKEY",i asked._

_"hi",they said in unison._

_"why are you in my head",i ask._

_"its part of being a shifter",said sam._

_"whats a shifter?",i ask scared._

_"remember the legends of our tribe",asks Jake._

_"yes",i reply. _

_"well they're true",interrupts jared._

_"so seth,leah,Embry,me,jared,sam,paul,and Quill are shifters to?",i ask._

_"yes",the answer in unison agan._

oh man what have i gotten myself into werewolves, all the things i could've gotten into with my unlucky self it had to be if werewolves are real,then so are the cold ones. wait VAMPIRES!

* * *

**alright guys so what do you will imprint on Jackie?anyways,i hope you like please,please,please,please,please don't forget to REVIEW! thx so much guys.**_  
_


	3. Attention I'm sorry

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that it seems I'm rushing the story line.i am but I have a reason for this one ,it was important ****that I got that part in.I promise I will slow it sown,in all actuality it would've taken 10 chapters to get that one part .so you can see why I really wanted to rush it .any ways thanks for all the REVIEWS.****luv ya,**

**-TEAM EDWARD 2013 **


	4. Chapter 4: Emily's house and an imprint

(Jackie's pov)

the guys and i walked up to a little house,sam said it was his and his fiancé Emily' got to the tree line when the boys phased back into how do i do that.

"jared go get Leah and tell her to bring an extra set of clothes",ordered jared ran off into the small house to get Leah.

he came back out with someone who did not look like person had short hair,was at least a foot taller,slightly muscular,and had the same tattoo as jake.

"help her phase back Leah",ordered sam.

"wait her,who is it",asked Leah worried.

"its Jackie",piped up paul.

"JACKIE",she shouted.i nodded my freakishly big head.

"oh my god,sam said you weren't going to phase",she said to me.

"uh Leah maybe you could show her how to phase back then catch up",suggested jared.

"oh right sorry,anyways before you phase back",she started.

"boys get inside and I'll know if your watching",warned Leah.

"okay,so imagine you being a human what you look like,go to your happy place",she explained.

so i thought,black long hair,russet skin,milk chocolate eyes,5'6 height,and i thought of the cliffs where jake used to take me to eat ice cream as kids.

"you did it",shouted Leah breaking me out of my trance.i look down to see human feet.

she chucked some clothes at me and told me to in when i was done was a pink tank top,denim cutoffs,and some underwear.i changed and ran off into the house.i surveyed the room until i spotted two very familiar boys,I've grown up with these guys all my life.

"Quill,Embry ",i ask .

"yeah",they say while turning around.

then i catch his eyes they were dark brown and it was like gravity shifted he was my gravity,my 's weird I've known him since i was two and Jacob was cant be.I imprinted on EMBRY CALL.

* * *

(EMBRYS POV)

i heard commotion outside but just though it was jared and paul fighting again,as five minutes later i hear the door open and Leah comes in then a new person comes in.i hear my name being called,

"Embry",i turned around to face an had black hair that reached her lower back,she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes,and the most beautiful pink blush in her shit i imprinted,but who on.

"EMBRY YOU IMPRINTED ON MY LITTLE SISTER",screamed Jacob. oh thats who i imprinted on.

"JAKE YOU KNOW I CANT CONTROL IT",i shouted back.

"CANT CONTROL WHAT",screams Jackie.

oh man time for the 'imprinting talk',this is not going to go down well.

* * *

**hey guys i hope you like this chapter sorry its short ,but next chapter is the 'imprinting talk'.so please REVIEW i need five more for the next the whole time i was writing this the song whos afraid of the big bad wolf was going through my head,**

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid,uh

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid (who's afraid of him)

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid,uh

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf,the big bad wolf

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,we aint afraid yall,we aint afraid (who's afraid of him).

**ugggg so annoying ,anyways REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: I make Jake PWETTY

(Jackie's pov)

okay so far I've turned into a fuzzy white wolf,I've imprinted,I found out what happened to my brother and my best friends,and WTF I've even grown like a freakin started shaking,oh crap not again.

"J-Jacob your s-scaring me",I say using the adorable little sister voice.

"sorry everyone",he said stopping the shaking.

everyone looked shocked and stunned. That I just calmed down a baby alpha wolf.

"Jackie how did you do that",asks Sam.

"it's easy i did it when ever he started to get stressed or angry at anything",I said matter of factly.

i rolled my eyes and sat down on Jacobs lap,he wrapped his arms around me protectively as if saying 'fuck of my sister or I'll beat the hell outta you" he is a very protective older brother,even before he went all wolfy.

"who wants muffins",called who I think is Emily.

"oh hi I'm Emily Sam's fiancee".

"Jackie".

"and I'm Claire",says an adorable three year old.

she smiles and hands me a muffin,I take the muffin and nibble off is staring.

"what".

"well usually new wolf chows down where as you are picking at it",said Jared.

"I'm not a big eater".

"yea your the smallest in the family",chuckles Jacob.

"oh yea remember when I was ten and you were like twelve and we wrestled.i took you down in five seconds flat,heck dad recorded it and timed it",i retorted.

"oh Jacob got beat by a little girl",Seth laughs.

"want to take this outside Clearwater",threatens Jacob.

"no sir".

"Jacob might look hardcore but this is coming from the guy who played house with me and insisted he be the mom so he can hold the baby",everyone was out right laughing. it looked like a few were gonna pee their pants.

"alright that's it".and with that Jacob threw me over his shoulder and out the door.

"that's all folks",I say. everyone follows us outside.

he throws me down and he charges at me.i duck down and grab his leg tripping him,Then I tell Seth to go get some rope.I get on his back and he stands up trying to shake me off.

"whoa Bessie",I say in a southern accent.

Seth returns with the rope and i tie Jacobs hands together tightly.i jump down and pull his feet out from under him and tie his feet together, then tie all his limbs together and put my foot on his side.

"and that folks is how you hog tie a werewolf",I say.

"now please say someone got that on camera",i ask.

Sam,Embry,Seth,Jared,and Quil raise their hands.I gotta show this at the bonfire.

"someone send me it",they nodded.

"done",they say.

"can you untie me now",growls Jacob.

"not quite,hey Claire do you have any play makeup", I ask.

she smiles and runs returns with a set of lipstick,blush,mascara,eyeliner,eye shadow, and hair sparkle.

"thank you sweetie",i say and pinch her cheek.

i smile and start putting makeup on him.i made him look like grandma does,then I sprinkled in most of the hair glitter in his guys and me take pictures of him and send them to one another,plus i sent it to dad.i untied the mighty beast and hid behind Embry.

"what the Hell Jackie",he growls.

"what I was just making you pwetty",I say innocently.

he growls and chases after me then Embry stops him and growls.

"you touch her I'll kill you".Jake backed off.

the pack erupted in next hour was spent trying to wash off Jacob. Emily made dinner and I ran my first patrol with Jacob and 's when it hit me ,a sickly sweet stench of a leech.

* * *

**I have a picture of Jackie on my profile. with other characters from my other stories.**


	6. Chapter 6: My First Leech

(Jackie's pov)

i smelt the leech I looked over at Quill who quickly picked Claire up and ran inside the house with Emily and Kim trailing all phased and ran after the leech, we caught its scent about five minutes man had blonde hair and red eyes with ivory skin and was wearing rags.I ran forward and locked my jaw around its leg pulling it down and effectively pulling his leg off, Embry And Jacob pounced on it holding it down while Paul ripped its head and Jared and Sam came back dressed and Sam pulled out a lighter while Jared's collected the pieces and put them in a turned the lighter on and dropped it on the pieces lighting them on fire.

i went behind a bush and pulled on a bra and underwear and a shirt and cut-offs.i came out and ran my hands through my shoulder length hair,Emily let me keep it a little longer after I practically begged her. my hair is the only thing I have left that makes me look like mom except my smile and laugh. I came out of the woods and all the other guys were shirtless except Paul he was totally nude.

"oh dude it's bad enough i have to see my brother shirtless I don't want to see Lahore's Family jewels!",I shouted shielding my eyes.

"dude put some pants on or you'll scar her for life",shouted Jared.

i heard the ruffle of cloth before I uncovered my eyes seeing as he had indeed put some pants on,thank god.i went up to the others and walked in between Jake and Embry, Embry slid his warm hand into mine and laced our fingers together.i looked up at him with the WTF face on and he just shrugged.I've known this dude since I was two and jake was like three,he was like a brother to to hell with it i kinda think he's hot soooo...yea.

"oh Jackie since your so young when you phased you look about fifteen almost sixteen instead of looking fourteen kinda fifteen",said Sam.**(AN/: I changed her age to 15 so when her and Embry get together its not pedoish).**we walked into Emily's house hand saw Claire asleep in Quills arms and Emily cooking,i smelled pasta oh boy this is gonna be good.

i helped Emily set the table and bring out the food before we got the imprints food, Claire woke up and sat in a booster seat up next to the island in the kitchen.i dished out about a scoop for her and put some fries and ketchup on the plate with it,she thanked me and I pinched her cheeks and got it was at least 10x smaller than the guys portions, I finally got a chance to kind of look at myself while I was standing next to Claire.

My flat stomach now had slightly visible abs growing and my legs and arms went from thin to fit and toned with only change I didn't like was my hips and shoulder widened a little,and my legs got longer.i had to weigh at least 150 maybe less considering my size,and the fact I wax about 100-110 ish before i I was happy i wasn't a toothpick anymore and I wasn't mannish either, being a wolf has its perks.

* * *

Sam had old me due to the fact on how calm i was i could go to school in three days with Seth. Sam rearranged my classes so that I had all my classes with Embry,two with jake and Seth,and one with Paul, and one with Quill.i basically had two of the guys in each class except for my art class which only I have out of the pack.

right now I was up in my room,my dad was shocked i phased but that shock was soon turned to proudness as he learned how his baby girl was protecting people.i was drawing in the leather notebook Leah had gotten for me for my 15th birthday.**(AN/:if you weren't paying attention I had said I changed her age to 15).**I was drawing my wolf and the other wolfs in the clearing as we were assembled in formation.i had finished SAMs,Jacobs,Jared's,Paul's,Embrys,and,Quills wolves and like I said I was on mine I was just about done all i needed was the nose and eyes and I was done with mine.

i heard A wolf howl in the background calling for us,I slid my note pad into the waterproof covering,and put my pencils away and locked those in my trunk.i went into Jakes room and pounded on his door i looked inside and saw he was already gone,hmm.i ran as fast as possible to SAMs place,I made it inside and saw Bella was sitting next to jake i went over and sat on Embrys lap,Wth is Bell doing here? does she know?

"umm Sam does she ummm...",I trailed Off.

"yea",he said.

"who",I said looking at Jacob.

"Paul he phased right in front of her",he said Glaring at Paul who looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"we'll that's not surprising ,he gets mad when someone looks at him doesn't take much to set this fire cracker off",I said Clapping him on the shoulder.

Paul rolled his eyes and shoved me away,I smirked and leaned into Embrys kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me,well this relationship is developing fast.

* * *

**hey review people.**


End file.
